Save me from the Darkness Book 1
by Laticia Malfoy
Summary: Draco has always been told he is not allowed to love. What will happen when he falls in love and follows his heart. Will she love him back? And if she does how will their love survive as fellow students try to rip them apart. Not to mention the rath of Lu


Disclaimer: I own none of JK Rowlings magnificent characters or places. Heck I don't even own this computer.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so be kind and bare with me.  
  
No indent means they wrote it. Not indented but in "." means that is something the character wrote but its also a quote from a song or movie or other book. ".." Mean they are talking '..' Mean thoughts  
  
Chapter one My angel of light  
  
Love  
  
The binding mistress Cruel Unfeeling Every day I feel myself Falling deeper and deeper Into her trap. I cannot allow this to come to pass For the one I love Is to be the one I hate Love is forbidden Love is blind How could I have allowed it To let my heart To wander free To fall for someone Who'll never care for me.  
  
The blond haired Slytherin looked down at the black book he held in his hands and read over the words written on the page. His face grew disgusted as he read over the words.  
"What are you always writing in that Drakie." Pansy said as she walked through the portrait entrance and noticed him sitting in his chair by the fire. "It seems you've always got your nose in that book."  
"None of your business Parkinson." Draco said, standing up and closing the book. He started for his dormitory but stopped when he felt Pansy's slim hands grabbing his arm. "What do you want?" He said turning to face her.  
Pansy smiled and slid her arms around his neck bringing her face mere inches from his, "You of course Drakie." She said as she brought her lips down on his.  
"Get the fuck off of me." Draco said angrily as he pushed the girl away from him. He glared down at her for a moment before turning and walking up the stairs toward his dormitory.  
He lay awake that night staring out the window for what seemed like hours before standing up and picking up a small black book, which was almost identical to the one he wrote his poems in only it had his name written in golden letters, his journal. Lucius had given it to him last year but he had only begun writing in it this year.  
He flipped it open to an empty page and picked up his quill.  
  
I saw her again today. Surrounded by her usual group of friends. It used to be you could find her by herself but this year is different. She's changed. She's changed a lot. I don't know why I didn't see it before. Perhaps I was merely blinded by what others said that I didn't give her a chance. I have now and its all I could have hoped for.  
  
I'm afraid she caught me staring at her during dinner tonight. I couldn't help myself. Every time I'd try to look away my eyes would be drawn back to her. The graceful movements of her lips as she talked with her friends. The way her hair shines in the light.  
  
Lucius has constantly made it clear to me that I am not allowed to love. That to love is forbidden. He has also told me that I will marry that slut Parkinson. Over my dead body I will. My mind screams to me to obey Lucius or face the consequences. But my heart has told me that I love this girl. To hell with Lucius and the damn consequences of my decision. For once I will follow my heart. One day I will tell her the truth. One day she will know.  
  
She is my angel of light that has come and saved me from the darkness, which I had allowed to engulf me.  
  
Draco set his quill on his night stand and closed the journals setting it beside it before laying back on his pillows and falling into a deep sleep  
  
*****  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I saw him looking at me again at dinner tonight. It's not that I mind. Merlin knows I would never mind. But I cant help but wonder. Why? Why would he keep staring at me? It's actually starting to get rather unnerving. I just wish that I knew his reasoning. He's probably just planning the next cruel joke he wants to play on me and my newfound friends.  
  
I still have trouble believing it. Up until this year I had very few friends but this year I found several Ravenclaw girls that I actually have a lot in common with. I was with them today when I first saw him stare at me. We were standing in the hallway and he walked by. I glanced over at him and saw him STARING!  
  
Oh if only he would feel for me what I feel for him. But sadly I fear that that will never happen. But one can always hope.  
  
A petit brown haired girl closed the pale blue book she held in her hands and stared into the fire. She sat in the quiet common room. Everyone else had gone to their dormitories long ago.  
She stared into the flickering flames in silence until they quietly lulled her into sleep.  
  
A/N: And there's chapter one. Isn't that sweet the girl Draco loves really does love him back. Yes I know perhaps I should tell you who the girl is shouldn't I. Well ok its....just kidding that's next chapter. Anyway REVIEW!!! 


End file.
